Question: Evaluate $8+\left(-25\right)+16-\left(-25\right)-16$.
Solution: $\phantom{=}8+\left(-25\right)+16-\left(-25\right)-16$ $=8-25+16+25-16$ $ =(-25+25) + (16-16)+8$ $=0+0+8$ $=8$